Fawke Physiology
"The Fawkes are the fierce sentinels of the elements. They are large, lithe and winged beings that trust few and make friends with fewer. They are built both for the hunt and for flight, with massive wings and sharp claws and teeth, and are the race that regards loyalty with the most severity." ''-Page 28, 'Journals of a Nomad', 814 Blessed'' Fawkes are members of the race of winged, nomadic peoples that originate from the region known as the Drelhi Wastes. The language of Fawkes is Felw'en, and all Fawkes born in their home regions will learn this before any other language. They are, due to having six limbs and closed circulatory systems, classified as dragons. In Felw'en, the word 'Fawke' most accurately means 'Heir', but the translation of the word by Fawkes themselves is closer to 'Child of those who came before', referring to the civilization that existed in the Drelhi wastes before the volcanic and seismic activity that ravaged the area created the Lava Fields and Bottomless Chasm. Fawkes are commonly known for being one of the most reclusive peoples of Mythica, with most of their settlements being in almost uninhabitable areas and their people being generally distrustful of outsiders. However, in recent years Fawke leadership has shifted towards the younger of their race, and more clans have recently been willing to delegate and meet with the main Mythican governments. Anatomy Fawkes are giant, winged canine-like dragons heavily resembling wolves with long slender limbs and opposable thumbs on their forelimbs. Their batlike wings are incredibly large and connect to their backs along their spine from the shoulders back to the tip of the tail. These wings are highly flexible and when not in use can be compact, and have some fur on them. Their wing membranes can withstand damage and act as shelter against storms. They tend to have thick fur of varying lengths with earth toned colors. Their eyes can be anywhere from dusky reds to subtle browns and yellows, to vibrant greens and icy blues. They are carnivorous, and have sharp teeth to this effect. They have very dextrous faces and are fully capable of speech, with an articulation range similar to Miarons. Fawkes are usually around five and a half feet tall at the shoulder, with variation depending on their genetics and physical fitness giving a half-foot of disparity either way. They easily tower over most other races. Ethnicity Southern Fawkes from the south tend to withstand the coldest winters, and so have the thickest coats, including some with lightly furred wing membranes, and are the stockiest. But their lands are also the most bountiful, meaning they tend to be the most physically strong. Their wings are box-shaped Central Fawkes from the central wastes are swift to outmaneuver large prey and storms, and have larger wings for sustained flight. Their wings are longer and more angular in proportion than other Fawkes. Northern Fawkes from the northern wastes have the shortest fur because of the heat from the volcanoes, and the toughest hides and skin to protect from corrosive ash and fire. They are the smallest, and tend to have the strongest lungs to compensate for their relentless home. Life Fawkes have the second-longest lifespans of any race in Mythica if they die of old age, elders usually passing at 160 years old. The puppies start out with 'blank' fur, IE fur devoid of most markings. It can be a variety of earth tone colors, occasionally black or white. Their fur is very fluffy and meant to insulate them against the cold nights of the wastes. As they age, their fur gradually changes. Stress and emotions heavily affect a Fawke's developing coat, and their markings will change or elaborate as they age into striped and knotted patterns because of chemicals released when they are under tension or enduring hardship. These changes will become more visible after they molt their summer and winter coats each year. Strengths/Weaknesses Fawkes are born to survive. They have excellent stamina, and can go days without eating because their bodies are incredibly efficient at processing and dispersing the nutrients from their food. They are agile and can strike quickly and accurately when needed with sharp teeth. They have excellent memories, and fantastic senses of smell and hearing. They learn quickly and retain information well. They are built to sustain impacts better than almost all other races. However, they do not have a great deal of strength in their frames, and cannot carry passengers in powered flight unless they are the largest and most imposing of their race - Alphas. They mostly see in shades of grey, with the color they see most strongly being that of their eyes. They cannot do magic, and can only achieve powered flight as adults.